Feliz cumpleaños
by lisa-mustang
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Cuddy, y House no está invitado a la fiesta. NR 18, no para el 1ero xD. Cap 1./ Wilson intenta convencer a House de darle un regalo significativo a Cuddy.


Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic n_n cortito, pero es algo xD

Se supone ke esto ERA un one-shot .-.-, pero, me emocioné xD

Quizá tenga 2 capitulos o 3, que los tengo ia listos.

Disfruten!

Feliz Cumpleaños.

Cap 1.

Tal vez era un día especial, quizás para ella mucho más que para los demás, o tal vez, era un día normal en donde se celebraba una pequeña fiesta significativa.

La mañana transcurría con un curso común, archivos, papeles, pacientes, contratos, etc., sin si quiera recordar aquello. Una enfermera, casi amiga de Cuddy, entra a su oficina. Toca la puerta, Cuddy da la señal para que entre.

- Dra. Cuddy, Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo ella dejando un pequeño presente en su escritorio. Da la vuelta y se va.

- Gracias... – Dijo Cuddy al aire. Ni ella lo recordaba. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

El día siguió transcurriendo sin mayores problemas, tal vez lo de siempre, más contratos, archivos, papeles, House sin querer hacer su trabajo, y, sus piropos algo extravagantes sobre su figura.

House caminaba hacia la oficina de Wilson, vaya uno saber a qué, aún así, seguía su camino. Entró sin tocar la puerta, tal vez como siempre. Ahí estaba Wilson, leyendo un par de informes con una taza de café en su escritorio. Wilson sólo mira a House sentándose en la silla de frente a su escritorio, y, tomándose su café.

- Supongo que... olvídalo... – Dijo Wilson volviendo a leer su informe.

- Acaso ya no tengo permitida la entrada? Por favor Wilson! Me decepcionas... y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos para siempre – Dijo House sarcástico y con una mirada de perrito triste.

- Los amigos no se toman el café de su amigo – Dijo Wilson.

- Los amigos se comparten – Refutó House, volviendo a tomar de su taza de café.

- Los amigos se respetan las pertenencias ajenas – Debatió Wilson.

- Los amigos se comparten – Volvió a decir House.

- Creo que se te acabaron las ideas... – Rió Wilson.

- No... la verdad es que tenía más, pero incluían a Cuddy.

Wilson subió la mirada dejando de ver sus informes. Los dejó en la mesa y miró fijamente cada gesto facial de House. Éste lo miró extrañado y decidió romper el silencio.

- Wilson... sé que te gusto, pero no tienes que adorarme... – Dijo House con una mirada de asco.

- Tú... estás obsesionado con Cuddy... – Dijo Wilson apuntándolo con su dedo.

- Y tú estás obsesionado con que yo estoy obsesionado! – Le refuta House.

- Tú estás obsesionado con que yo estoy obsesionado de que tú estás obsesionado! – Debatió Wilson.

- Y tú estás obsesionado con que yo estoy obsesionado de que tú estás obsesionado con que yo estoy obsesionado con... – Dijo House antes de ser interrumpido por su adversario de debate.

- Olvídalo... puedo leer tu mente... – Dijo Wilson interrumpiendo su casi discurso.

- ¿En serio? Digo... permito que lo hagas, pero por favor, respeta mis pensamientos sucios con Cuddy... de las 10 a las 12 de la noche!

- Como quieras... ah... cierto, sabes qué día es hoy...? – Dijo Wilson cambiando de tema.

- Ehm... Jueves...? – Dijo él adivinando. Sabía a qué se refería.

- También, hoy es el cumpleaños de Cuddy.

- Oh! Lo olvidaba... iré a comprarle la tanga roja en seguida.

- ¿En serio piensas arruinar esta oportunidad?

- ¿De qué?

- De... darle algo significativo... sobre... lo que sientes por ella – Dijo Wilson gesticulando con sus manos.

House se paró del asiento, y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes, terminarse el café de Wilson. Abrió la puerta, y se quedó parado ahí, giró su cabeza y miró a Wilson.

- Odio cuando te pones cursi – Cerró la puerta y se fue directamente a la oficina de Cuddy.

Entró a la oficina de Cuddy sin tocar la puerta como era usual, ella, por su parte ni se inmutó, estaba más que acostumbrada.

- Creo que tienes trabajo... – Dice Cuddy sin mirarlo.

- Oí la noticia...

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó ella.

- ¿Será hombre o mujer? – Dijo House molestándola.

- Idiota, no estoy embarazada... – Le aclaró mirándolo.

- Ah... cierto, era lo otro.

- ¿Otro qué?

- Nada... sólo te estaba poniendo a prueba – Dijo sonriendo.

- Bien... ya que me probaste... podrías ir a atender en la clínica – Cuddy le devolvió la mirada a sus papeles.

- Ay no me gusta mami! – Dijo House con un puchero en su rostro.

- Sal de aquí...

- Vas a arrepentirte jefa!

- Te he echado de mi oficina cientos de veces, y créeme, no me he arrepentido aún – Le sonrió desafiante a House.

- Me gusta esa respuesta... – Dijo él.

House dio la vuelta, y dejó rápidamente la oficina – o al menos a la velocidad que su pierna adolorida le permitía -, mientras, de su bolsillo sacó una botella de píldoras, obviamente, su vicodín, sacó dos píldoras y se las tomó sin antes pensarlo.

La noche llegó, al parecer, abruptamente. Tal vez el día pasó rápido y nadie lo notó. Cuddy revisaba sus últimos archivos sobre el escritorio, entró Wilson a su oficina, no sin antes golpear, Cuddy dio la señal para que entrara, éste entró y se quedó parado frente a su escritorio.

- Si gustas tomas asiento – Dijo Cuddy sin mirarlo aún.

- No gracias, sólo paso de momento – Wilson la miró directamente a la cara.

Cuddy sintió esto y de inmediato, le devolvió la mirada.

Espero que hayan disfrutado 1er cap!!

Qué tendrá planeado decir Wilson??? :3!!

Review please!!


End file.
